1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging devices and, particularly, to an imaging device having a detachable lens module mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules are widely applied in electronic devices having imaging functions, such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants (PDAs). The lens module generally comprises a lens unit, an imaging sensor, and a substrate attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). The lens unit focuses light beams onto the imaging sensor. The image sensor generates image signals that are transmitted to the PCB. The substrate is typically attached to the PCB via surface mount technology, and is difficult to remove once attached.
What is needed, therefore, is an imaging device having a detachable lens module mounted on a printed circuit board.